The benefits of modifying fluoropolymers by allyl ethers are described in various review articles. See, for example, Modern Fluoropolymers, John Scheirs, Wiley Series in Polymer Science 1997 and in other literature (e.g. Emel 'yanov et al, Zh. Org. Khim (1994) 30(8) 1266-70; Krespan Carl G., DuPont de Nemours U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,728).
Perfluoro allyl ethers are known, e.g., Krespan Carl G.; DuPont de Nemours, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,728 or Emel 'yanov et al, Zh. Org. Khim, (1994) 39(8) 1266-70 and Amimoto et al, Daikin U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,901. Long chain allyl ethers provide in fluoroelastomers excellent low temperature properties (see Worm et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,965). A process to make perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) by fluorination with elemental fluorine of selected novel partially fluorinated (di)chloroethyl ethers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,497 (Hung et al).
Alternative methods to prepare such materials from more commonly available starting materials are desirable. A particular need exists for a process to make linear perfluorinated allyl ethers.